


Love Letters for you on Another Planet

by hallulawy



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ficlet, Fluff, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallulawy/pseuds/hallulawy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is something like a wizard, Harold has his own planet.<br/>They just met one day, and John sent him love letters across the galaxies.</p><p>A ficlet I always meant to write for the drawing I made.</p><p>Ficlet + Illustration</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted the drawing(1st) up on:  
> [Tumblr](http://hallulawy.tumblr.com/post/144346008178/i-like-the-planet-yup-thats-what-i-like-the)  
> The second was post only on Twitter (If I remember correctly). It was based on these extremely pretty light bulbs:  
> [Twitter](https://t.co/BKWMQkMSbj)

They never actually met, at most John heard Harold's tiny voice from the communication equipment they both own. John asked insistently on when Harold would visit his planet, or if he would ever have the chance to travel to his, but the firm yet tiny voice just echoed 'I'm a very private person, Mr. Reese,'. Although the astronaut, Nathan Ingram guffaws when he overheard John and Harold talking, saying how adorable Harold sound than he is in reality.

When the call ends, John would ask the astronaut on how Harold actually is, and the astronaut just said, 'Equally endearing, shyer than you'd ever imagine.'

'It took me two years before he told me which planet he's on. I've sent him local goods for one year before I get to visit him on his planet. You'd think it would be easier to see each other when technology is this advance, but Harold always prove me wrong.' Nathan chuckles and fed toddler Will another biscuit. 

Even the toddler met Harold in person.

John is about to leave the Ingram household, he could've communicated with Harold just as well from his home, but he thought the Ingrams would have kept the planet's coordinate somewhere in their house. He snooped around and found none.

The toddler shaked his tiny fist at him, John just stared at the tiny boy thinking if he's gloating at him. If he was, then he would have no doubt this child is a proper Ingram.

John stared a bit longer, and realize the toddler was pointing at his own shirt, chubby fingers fishing out a thin chain with a square charm. John looked closer and almost wanted to laugh his heart out.

Tiny but clear letters engraved on the charm are the celestial coordinates to a very specific planet.

John rubbed the toddler's head gratefully and dug out a chocolate candy he was saving for himself from his robe. 

He wouldn't be invited to the planet just yet, but nobody said he can't write love letters to him.

 


	2. Harold wrote something back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot about this post over here. This is a small doodle i made a couple of months ago.

Rather than an illustration, this actually resembles a flow chart.

The tiny planet thing hanging above of Harold's head is actually a light source.

**Author's Note:**

> My commissions are open now!  
> Please have a look or signal boost if you may ;w; It would help out a lot!  
> [LINK](http://hallulawy.tumblr.com/post/164558624108/chibi-commissions-only-if-youre-interested)  
> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
